mattandtreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lockdown (episode)
Lockdown is the 17th episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the third episode of Season 2. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) drives to his house and then he stops by his house. At Simon's house Simon Packer tells himself about the good things of one kind. He tells Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) that something should work out as a secret of if not it will give up and then he tells him alright good then and then Alfred Packer tells him you may need to listen in a secret way right. He then tells Alfred keep away please and then he says okay and then he knows that a cannibal named Alfredo (Ted Levine) is going to eat Simon and then Simon kills Alfredo. He goes to the junkyard and then a group of corrupt Federal agents named Fern (Gary Farmer), Miles (Henry Silva), Derek (Forest Whitaker), Jenny (Ardell Sheridan), Amy (Simonetta Stefanelli) and Anton (Angelo Infanti) who are led by Morris (Chris Lilley) and then they go to kill Simon and then Simon kills Fern, Miles, Derek, Jenny, Amy and Anton who are corrupt federal agents and then he goes to check with Polly Pry (Megan Mullally) who needs the most. He tells Polly Pry that your idea is to know right and then she tells him that's right I say and then he speaks to her. She tells Simon Packer you know the day was right right and then he says that's right my friend. *He and Polly Pry goes to tell Paul (Greg Cipes) who is a farmer and then James Humphrey (Matt Stone) goes into to help and then James Humphrey tells him good thing and then he tells George Noon (Dian Bachar) and a loan shark named Ronaldo (Corrado Gaipa) who is a friend of George Noon and then he attacks George Noon and then he tells Ronaldo to leave and then he kills Ronaldo and then Paul is thankful only for his own help. He tells the see you later. He goes to tell David (Dave Filoni) who knows the way is alot more better to do if it is right and then David tells Simon good job you got here for me and he says yes man and is thankful and says see ya later gotta go to my car. He goes to the subway station and then he tells Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride) that it's the right to not seek inside and then a group of drug dealers named Norm (Franco Citti) who is a drug dealer and enforcer of Melissa goes to take the advantage and then he shoots and kills Norm and then 4 drug dealers named Tommy (Paul Winfield) is going to seek revenge and then Tommy tells himself not to let things happen this way and then he drinks red bull and then he drinks alcohol excessivley and then he dies from alcohol poisoning and then he goes near the train. At the train pick up 2 drug dealers named Carlito (Sean Penn) and Remy (Emilio Estevez) are doing drug activities and then they overdose heroin and then they die from it and then he leaves and walks away from the subway station and then he leaves Melissa behind. *He tells Benjamin (Toby Huss) that it's right for him to do so and then he calls in a group of Benjamin Crime Family mobsters named Krill (Jay Mohr), Ed (Luke Goss), Lukas (RJ Cyler) and Joseph (Bryan Cranston) who are going to not give up on him and then he is attacked by Ed, Krill, Lukas and Joseph and then Joseph walks away and then he has skin cancer and then dies and then Lukas is shot and killed by Benjamin and then Simon kills Ed and Krill and then he gives Benjamin a fine to pay for letting Joseph strangle him and then he fights him and then he walks away from Benjamin. He goes to meet Herb Lyle (Stephen Root) in the truck and then he and Herb Lyle goes to the film studio. He and Herb Lyle direct and film a movie called The Life of Simon Packer for him and Herb Lyle to be in it as a short film and then they finish it and then they watch a short film called The Life of Simon Packer and then he and Herb Lyle goes to the house to check it out and then it ends and then they turn off the movie. He tells Herb Lyle that I did great right and then he says once again you are fantastic. *He tells him thank you and then Herb Lyle says your welcome and then he walks to his own car and then tells Herb Lyle bye come another time. He goes to the junkyard and then he goes to tell Cindy (Gabrielle Union) that you have did the right thing for me and then she thanks him once again and then she tells him good job today and then he tells her good thing I am in with you and then she gives him a correct answer and then he tells Cindy you did just fine and then Cindy says Simon you need to help me I'm having lukemia and then Cindy continues with lukemia and then she dies from it and then Simon says no my friend Cindy died and then Alfred Packer arrives with a cannibal named Henry (LL Cool J) who is going to give up on any reason to do so with. *He tells Alfred Packer to stay guard and then he shoots and kills Henry and then he walks away from Alfred Packer saying you are out of this lead and then he says alright then. He goes to tell Morris that you did this to me and then he says I did so and then he grabs Simon and he wants to kill him for good and then Simon tries to kill Morris and then a group of corrupt federal agents named Wade (Brian Dennehy) and Bradley (Richard Crenna) is going to kill him and then Simon kills Wade and Bradley and then he goes to confront Morris. During a sword fight Morris takes his sword and then Simon takes his sword and then he wants to fight Morris but it's too late and then he fights him on the roof and then he strangles him with a belt and then Morris is killed after being strangled with a belt and then Simon Packer. Simon Packer walks away and then returns to his car and then he goes to see James Humphrey and then he and James Humphrey goes home and then Simon takes a shower and then he finishes taking a shower and then James takes a shower and finishes. He and Simon goes and gets changed. He and Simon goes to calculate what's right or forbidden and then he calculates his word. He tells James Humphrey to stand back and then he says it's Travis (Thomas Rosales Jr.) who is a drug apprentice is calling in a group of drug dealers named Vinny (Harvey Keitel) and a drug dealer named Charlie (Leonard Harris) who is going to break in thinks about it and then Vinny and Charlie puts their guns down and then they fit in to Simon and then they have Basal Cell Cancer and then Vinny and Charlie dies from it. He tells Travis not to do anything to me and then he says okay I didn't mean to shoot you and then he said it's alright then and then Travis says nothing and then he walks away when things are not countered the right way. Deaths *Fern - Killed by Simon Packer. *Miles - Killed by Simon Packer. *Derek - Killed by Simon Packer. *Jenny - Killed by Simon Packer. *Amy - Killed by Simon Packer. *Anton - Killed by Simon Packer. *Ronaldo - Killed by George Noon. *Norm - Killed by Simon Packer. *Tommy - Died from alcohol poisoning. *Carlito - Died from a heroin overdose. *Remy - Died from a heroin overdose. *Joseph - Died from skin cancer. *Lukas - Shot and killed by Benjamin. *Ed - Killed by Simon. *Krill - Killed by Simon. *Cindy - Died from lukemia. *Henry - Killed by Simon Packer. *Wade - Killed by Simon Packer. *Bradley - Killed by Simon Packer. *Morris - Killed by Simon Packer.